Love Found Through Friendship and Time
by royal destiny
Summary: Gohan's future daughter, Faith, lives with the Gohan in the past time line and has not seen Mirai Trunks in a long time. What happens when Mirai Trunks comes back and why is Faith in this timeline? Read to find out!


Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragoball GT.

1"talking" _ diary_

Love Found Through Friendship and Time

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been another day in which I don't know how I survived. Pan once again got me in trouble. She is so bratty. I guess that is what happens when your half sister is thirteen-years-old. Some days I just wish that it was me and Dad. This way Pan wouldn't be around. It is so hard to act nice to them, but that's all right I guess. Dad is letting me train with Vegeta. I can't believe that he is giving me permission to train with him. I've been training with him ever since I got here. Maybe Dad has always known and this is just his way of saying that it was okay. I always kind of looked up to Vegeta. I think it was what Mirai Trunks always said about him. He always said that he was proud of what his father did. That Vegeta did what was needed to protect his family and friends, even if it costs him his life. Speaking of Mirai Trunks, today will have been sixteen years since I have talked to him or for that matter have seen him. I still love him, but I doubt that he even remembers me. What is he doing being in the other time line for so long? I just want to know. Oh poop... I think that Dad and Pan came home. Gotta go!_

Faith closed her diary, locked the latch that was on it, and slipped it back underneath her mattress. She couldn't believe that, at twenty-two years old, she was still living at home, which was more like her second home. She was sitting on her bed, thinking, when Pan came running into her room.

"Faith! Guess what?" Pan excitedly asked.

"What?" Faith asked back being a little annoyed that her thinking process had been interrupted.

"You'll never guess who came back."

Faith was going to let her heart get in the way. "Who?"

"Guess?"

She was about to guess when she heard something. So Faith got up and went to her window. She didn't' see anything, so she figured that it was just her dad. "Pan, I don't want to guess. Just tell me."

"All right, but let it be known that you're no fun." Pan paused as she sat down on Faith's bed. "I'll give you a clue. He looks like Trunks."

Faith couldn't believe what she just heard, "You're lying."

"Go look for yourself!" Faith jumped off the bed and was almost to the door when Pan added with a smile, "Don't say that I don't do anything for you because I found him." Faith once again nodded and ran downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the one person that she loved more than anyone else in the world. "Trunksie, what are you doing here?" Faith asked as she was trying to catch her breath and not cry.

He turned and looked at her. "Shorty?"

"Yep, that's me." Faith said as she stood there. She was debating whether or not her tight, hip-hugger blue jeans and black halter top were the right things to be wearing.

"You've grown," he said trying his hardest not to let Gohan know that he liked Gohan's daughter's outfit.

"Yeah, well sixteen years will do that to a person. What have you been doing?" She curiously asked. Her brain and feet had finally connected, and she walked over and sat next to him on the couch.

"Um...well, I didn't expect to be in this time line with a ..."

"Twenty-two year old me," Faith replied.

"Exactly, but I'm turning out to like this a lot better."

"Good." Faith paused and then asked, "Do you want to go up to my room where we can actually talk?"

"That would be nice," he stated.

Faith helped him up the stairs to her room and then onto the bed. She saw that her diary was lying on her bed, but she was sure that she had put it under her mattress. Since it was still closed, Faith didn't worry about it. All she was worried about was trying to keep her feelings for him hidden.

"So Trunksie, I have an important question?" she asked nervously.

"What is it?" he asked, being sidetracked by how much she had changed.

"What is everyone calling you here? Because we already have a Trunks."

"Probably Mirai. I don't know. Pan said that though," he replied.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're stuck with that name."

"All right." Mirai Trunks said. He didn't know what was going on in his head, but all he kept thinking about was Faith. "So, do I still get to call you Shorty?"

"If you want, I mean I'm still shorter than you, at least when I don't have my heels on."

"I should have known. Anyway, to answer your earlier question on why I'm here, I'm not sure. I basically couldn't save my time line at all. I mean, threat after threat came. After a while I was the only one left; and well, I decided that it wasn't worth fighting for anymore, so I came here. But as you know, I wanted to go back to about a year after I dropped you here."

"It's okay." Faith reassuringly said.

"No, its not. See, I somehow jumped time lines. All of what I said had happened took about a year and half. That was why you were here. I didn't need you hurt. I was already upset with myself for leaving you here when I didn't want to." he said.

"I'm fine. I mean, I have a family that loves me and that's all that matters. You did the right thing, even if you think that you were wrong."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think that it was true," she said.

"I've missed you so much."

"I feel so loved," she said with a quiet sigh.

"You better feel that way," Mirai said.

"Why don't you get some sleep? It will do you some good," Faith said.

"Okay."

Faith gave him a hug, grabbed her diary, and then left the room. She walked across the hall to Pan's room. Faith knocked on the door and waited about a minute until the door opened. Pan let her in and this feeling between the two of them confused both the girls. Most of the time, they were at each other's throats, but today was different.

"What?" Pan said.

"Thank you so much," Faith said as she hugged her sister.

"You're welcome," Pan said as he returned the hug. "Oh, your diary was lying on the floor when I left. So, I put it on your bed hoping that you would see it. I figured you would have something else to write about."

"Thanks. You know you can be nice sometimes," commented Faith.

"I already knew that, though. Thanks for trying."

"Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to make sure that it would be okay if I slept in here tonight."

"You mean you're not going to sleep in your room?" Pan asked.

"He's in there," Faith said pointing in the direction of her room.

"So? I know that, at times we're ready to kill each other, but I know how you feel about him and I'm telling you now not to let him go."

"Why are you telling me this?" Faith asked. She was really confused because she and Pan were never this close before.

"Because you love Mirai and I love Trunks." Pan replied. "At least one of us can have our dreams come true."

It was then that Faith realized what her sister was talking about. "I know that, right now, he might see you as a kid, but don't worry about it. The only reason that he is thinking like this is because you're fourteen years younger than he is." Faith paused. "Mirai technically should be fourteen years older than I, but because of the time line jump he is only twenty-four. Trust me...Trunks will come around to notice you. Don't worry."

"So you're telling me that there is a possibility that he really could love me?" Pan asked, even though she was really scared of the answer.

"Yep, it's just that he most likely feel really strange about 'us,'" Faith said as they both were laughing, "but give him about four or five years and then he should figure everything out."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because...I'm your big sister. It's my job to know," Faith proudly stated.

"Ok, then I know that you are deeply in love with Mirai and you're sacred to really say what you feel." Pan stated.

"You cheated though," Faith accusingly said.

"How did I cheat?" Pan said right back.

"Because you have been reading my diary since you could read."

"Good point, but I'm serious Faith. You have to tell him," Pan said.

Faith sat down on Pan's bed. "I don't know if I can. I don't want to ruin our friendship in any way."

Pan got up from her windowsill seat and sat next to Faith. "I know that you can. You always sneak off to train with Vegeta. You told Paris to leave Uncle Goten alone or you would make sure that she couldn't become a model. You're always helping out Dad and I since Mom left."

"Pan, you know that wasn't your fault right?" Faith said. Pan just shook her head as she continued talking, "It wasn't anyone's fault that she ran off with some really ugly rich guy," Faith saw Pan nod. "You know that she isn't the least bit happy."

"But I was five, Faith. I was so sure that it was my fault."

"I thought that it was mine because I was a troublesome teenager," Faith replied.

"That you were," Pan said with a chuckle.

"But it doesn't matter anymore. We finally are acting like sisters, which I have to say is really weird," Faith said as Pan once again nodded. "But it's nice. Maybe we shouldn't let Dad know about this."

"Yeah...good point. I'm gonna go over to Uncle Goten's for a couple of days with Dad. So if you need to...you can have my room," Pan offered.

"Thanks," Faith said as she hugged Pan. "Now, get out of here. Dad is waiting for you."

"Bye to you too," Pan said, knowing that was one thing that would take Faith a while to say.

What Pan didn't know was that Faith was right behind her and had followed her all the way down the stairs. When she reached the living room, she saw her father all ready to go. She didn't know if this was pre-planned or just a spur of the moment thing, but Faith really didn't' care.

"Bye Dad. Have fun with Uncle Goten," Faith said.

"I will...but don't worry about what happens. If you do something just make sure that your sister and I don't know about it, please."

"Dad! I wouldn't do that. I can't believe that you would even say that," Faith said as he turned bright red.

"You're the one who took it in a dirty way. I just meant that if you and Mirai decide to spar and break something, don't let us know."

"Oh...ok. Don't worry. He is confined to my room for now."

"All right. Bye sweetie," replied her father.

"Bye Dad. Bye Pan."

They both turned around and looked at her. Then Pan said, "Bye Faith."

Faith was really happy that they had left because this gave her time to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what! He came back. Pan found him. I was so happy. He is asleep in my room right now! My room! I just can't believe it. I'm so excited that he is back and yet I'm terrified because of my feelings for him. But right now, I think that I will just be happy. He doesn't even look like he has aged. Then again, he said that he was supposed to be going back to about a year and half after he left me. So that he could see me grow up and be there to help me with anything and everything. So I guess that would make him twenty-four or twenty-five. I never thought that a chance like this would come up._

_Something else happened today. Pan and I are actually acting like sisters. That is really weird, but yet, it is really awesome. She is in love with this timeline's Trunks. Isn't that crazy? I told her that he doesn't want to admit his feelings right now because she is only thirteen – well she's almost fourteen – but still... So I actually gave her sisterly advice, and she did the same thing for me. Pan told me not to let him go. How can I tell him how I feel without ruining our friendship? It's just weird._

_I don't know what to do. I'm so confused inside. Its like I want to be with him, and then again, I know that I would be just fine if we were just friends. I don't know. Hopefully, my heart and mind will finally agree on something. I just hope that it is sooner than later. Anyway... I'm gonna go!_

Faith closed her diary only to see him standing in the kitchen without his shirt on, rummaging through the cabinets. She didn't remember all of those scars, but then she thought about how she probably didn't even know about them. Then, Faith realized that she was just confusing herself, so she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Faith asked.

Mirai turned around and looked at her. "I was just looking for something to eat with."

"Well, the nice dishes are for when we have company over. Since I don't want to do the dishes, use paper plates because then you can throw it away," Faith said as she walked over to a drawer, opened it, and lifted out some paper plates. "Here you go. Simple and easy," she said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Faith go a Mountain Dew out of the fridge, and sat on the counter. She was so intent on watching his every move that she didn't hear the phone ring. So, Mirai ended up bringing it to her. She smiled at him as a thank you.

"Hello?" Faith answered.

"Hi. Is Gohan, Pan, or Faith there?" A lady on the other end asked.

"This is Faith. How can I help you?"

"I can't believe that you don't recognize my voice. It's Videl, your step-mom."

"Oh...Hi. How have you been?" Faith paused just long enough to cut Videl off from speaking. "You mean that after eight years, you're calling to check in? Well, it doesn't work that way. You walked out on my sister and father. As far as I know, they don't want to talk to you at all. So don't bother calling back ever," Faith said as she hit the _off_ button on the phone.

"You mean that Gohan got married?" Mirai asked in between bites of his ham sandwich.

"Yeah, he did, but Videl walked out on him for some ugly, rich guy when I was fourteen. So, she really has no reason to call her. I'm not putting Pan through all of that," Faith said as she became conscious of the fact that she was being the protective older sister.

"Why? Wouldn't it be good for Pan to see her mother?" Mirai asked.

"No, it wouldn't. Pan was five," Faith said. "I was the only one home for about three weeks. Dad was afraid that if he looked at Pan, he would see Videl and he would start crying again. I basically took care of her for those three weeks. I think that was when we started getting on each others nerves."

"Wow."

"Yeah, well, what can you do?" Faith sighed.

"I don't know," Mirai said as he stood in front of her.

They were both quiet for about two minutes. Then his bright blue eyes met her midnight blue eyes. The next thing they knew was that they were kissing. After about two minutes, they broke the kiss to get some much needed air. They both were looking right at each other.

"I need to say something," they said at the same time.

"Ok. Well, you go first," Mirai said.

"All right..." Faith paused. She didn't know how to say it, but decided just to go for it. "Trunksie, I love you."

Mirai exhaled. He was so happy that she loved him too. "I love you too, Shorty. I always have."

"Really!"

"Yep. Why do you think I've done everything for you? I mean I..."

"You know me...I'm stupid like that. I can't say for sure, but you can blame Pan for my telling you that." Faith said.

"Well, when I see her, I will tell her. But until then...it's just you and me and I'm curious," he replied.

"About what?"

"Everything," Mirai said.

"So am I." Faith replied.

The two spent about six hours talking and chasing each other around, acting like they were six and twenty all over again. They were confident in their love for one another. Finally, after that, Faith was able to write in her diary. Mirai was asleep next to her in her bed, because he had done most of the running around.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know if this is the last time I will write or not, but I thought I would tell you something. Trunksie and I finally told each other how we felt. It felt so good to get that out, especially since I have kept that in since I was old enough to realize what I felt. We chased each other around the house and outside. We managed to break a few things, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I have my Trunksie, and I'm not letting him go. Pan was right about telling him before it was too late. I have to remember to treat her to something for all of her help. – Maybe I'll take her out shopping or something like that. Oh well...I'm gonna go to sleep now. Just in case this is my last entry...you have helped me to find out who I could be and now am. Thanks._

Faith closed the diary and laid it on the floor. She knew that it was just a matter of time before she would be Faith Gohan Son Briefs. When that day comes, there will be a huge party. Until then, Faith will just have to keep close and curl up with him as much as possible.

­­­­­­­­­I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I wrote it for English class. Please review!


End file.
